my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SoundDogs Used In TV Shows * Arthur (Heard once in "The Friend Who Wasn't There.") * Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Tests") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Do-It-Yourself Science.") * Blue's Clues (Heard twice in "What's So Funny?", and heard once in "Cafe Blue", "Animals in Our House?", "A Brand New Game", and "Body Language.") * Blue's Room (Heard when Polka Dots pops up.) * Boohbah (Heard once in "Rope and Rock.") * Breadwinners * Brum (Heard once in "Brum and the Paint Pandemonium.") * CatDog (Heard once in "No Thanks for the Memories.") * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Blonde Leading the Blonde.") * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Doctor Dora", "Roberto the Robot" and "Super Silly Fiesta.") * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Calling Dr. Zak" and "Emmy's Dream House.") * El Perro y El Gato (Heard once in "The Library/La Biblioteca.") * The Fairly OddParents * Fairy Tale Police Department * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Full House (Heard in a low pitch on "My Left and Right Foot.") * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "Binky Goes Bad!.") * Goof Troop (Heard once in "Everything's Coming Up Goofy", "Axed by Addition", and "Unreal Estate.") * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Hall Monitor.") * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Life Me (Heard twice in "Miss President.") * The Magic School Bus (Heard several times in "Blows Its Top.") * NASA Connect * Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide (Heard once in "Asking Someone Out", in a low pitch.) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Heard once in "Guess Who's Knott Coming to Dinner.") * The Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm Show (Heard once in the intro.) * The Rechid Family (Heard once in "Journey to the Center of a Sick Patch", "No Guts, No Debbie", "Debbie's Big Day", "Broozie's Big Bruise", "Martin's Big Mess" and "What Debbie Did Next.") * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Dear John" and "An Elk for Heffer.") * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Heard once in "What the Hex Going On?.") * Seven Little Monsters (Heard twice in "The Whole Tooth.") * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Holding Pen 13.") * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Boating School", "ARRGH!" and "The Algae's Always Greener.") * Teletubbies (1997) (Heard once in "Hanging Out the Washing.") * Teletubbies (2015) (Heard once in "Up and Down.") * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Dinner is Swerved.") * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Heard once in "A Scooby-Doo Valentine.") * What About Mimi? * The Wiggles (Heard once in one Cavemen Wiggles segment where Anthony was trying to reach an apple with a stick.) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Years House TV Specials * Raggedy Ann and Andy in the Great Santa Claus Caper (1978) Movies * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Hounded (2001) * Robots (2005) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) Video Games PC: * MapleStory PlayStation: * Frogger: He's Back! PlayStation 3: * Lego Dimensions PlayStation 4: * Lego Dimensions Wii U: * Lego Dimensions X-Box One: * Lego Dimensions X-Box 360: * Lego Dimensions Online Games: * Speedy's Pyramid Rescue Super Nintendo: * Full House Tournament Fighter Bumpers * Nickelodeon ID - Submarine Trailers * Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) Previews * Tom & Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 2 Preview Shorts * Pinky Malinky (2009) (Cartoon Network Europe Pilot) Web Originals * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) (Heard once in "Playing With Katie") * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "Jumping on the Trampoline!") * Happy Easter, Beanie Babies (2018) * Kingdum Hearts * Webkinz Miscellaneous * Disney Channel - This or That (Miscellaneous) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links